ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Duo-Franchise)
Below lists a timeline of the chronological events in the Duo-Franchise. Universe Timeline Early History * Big Bang: The universe is formed. * 17,000,000,000 BC: Duo-Franchise DeLorco is born and assumes the identity of Grizzly Bear up until his rise to power eons later. * 4,500,000,000 BC: Planet Earth forms. * In-between 4,500,000,000 BC and the Cenozoic Era: Black Ranger is born. * Prior to Cenozoic Era: Rita Repulsa defects from the era's Power Rangers to Lord Zedd * Cenozoic Era: Rita Repulsa kills the Power Rangers sans Zordon and Black Ranger and is defeated thanks to Zordon after he sacrifices himself to save the human race and the Zeo Crystal * After Cenozoic Era: Black Ranger goes into hiding for many millennia. 18th Century * 1700: Will Turner is born * 1720: Will Turner perishes after being impaled in the heart with his own sword but is revived soon after when made captain of the Flying Dutchman * 1730: Will Turner returns to his family after ten years at sea first meeting his son in the process * After 1730: Will Turner's family are killed by unknown causes * 1751: Will Turner is abducted by Grizzly and frozen in ice to keep his plans successful 19th Century * Unknown: The Crystal Gems isolate themselves from humanity after the Gem War 20th Century * 1930s: The prime version of Carrie Courageous is born * September 3, 1963: Zachary Delightful is born * September 3, 1976 - June 8, 1977: The events of Ordinary Day take place * September 3, 1977 - June 8, 1978: The events of Dino Charge take place * September 3, 1978 - June 8, 1979: The events of In Too Deep take place * September 7, 1979 - June 8, 1980: The events of Sing It Live take place * June 8, 1980: Duo-Franchise Grizzly is killed by Zachary Delightful * June 8, 1980: The government discovers the existence of super humans in the form of the Monsterverse and newly-mutated Lula * June 1980: Zachary Delightful recruits Black Ranger and Will Turner into the Myles Bots led by himself and both versions of Carrie Courageous * June 1 1980-June 30, 1980: The June Arc of Summer Edition 3 takes place * July 2, 1980: Zachary initiates Ludo Avarius, Woodstock, Mr. Trollman, Peck, Chloe Park, Donald Davenport, Rita Repulsa, Yondu Udonta, Craig Slithers, Perry-2, Jonathan Antonious, Painty the Pirate and Master Splinter as Myles Bots in a separate division * July 2, 1980: Margie Schneider orchestrates an attack that wounds up killing everybody present in Linden City's ceremony excluded a non-characterized Zachary Delightful, Peck and a hidden Rita Repulsa * July 2, 1980: Andy Davis is killed in an explosion that gets him impaled * July 3, 1980: Ian Hawke becomes Airborne in a psychotic break * July 3, 1980: Mr. Trollman was pushed onto an oncoming train by Ian Hawke in an effort to prevent the Myles Bots from expanding their empire to no avail as he survives * July 3, 1980: Peck's true intentions were revealed and thus he is no longer considered a Myles Bot * July 3, 1980: Wreck Marauder returns to Grizzly's Empire but is betrayed soon after * July 3, 1980: The Empire's remnants implant a microchip encoded with Grizzly's DNA, memories and personality into Black Ranger's spinal system causing him to get electrocuted to death and Grizzly himself to completely take over his body and mind * July 3, 1980: Peck is declared useless to Grizzly's Empire and thusly executed * July 9, 1980: Sanjay Patel loses a bet with Noodman and his best friend therefore he now mistakenly thinks "Zachary" is really one of Noodman's lies, a false identity he created for Sanja to deceive children like him * July 11, 1980: Zachary Delightful and Carrie Courageous assemble the Myles Bots and recruit Zack Taylor, William Turner Jr., Yondu Udonta and Branch into the organization. * July 12, 1980: Brock Rex dies while Margie Schneider faces Will Turner and Branch * July 12, 1980: Mordecai Delightful joins the group part-time * July 13, 1980: Ono is banished from the Duo-Franchise seemingly for good * July 13, 1980: After a virus overtakes humanity, Sanjay Patel delusionally pursues Zachary in hopes of exposing Noodman's most recent lie * July 13, 1980: Stane Hindi's older brother Rex Hindi is killed in a car crash orchestrated by Margie Schneider in an attempt to frame the heroes * July 13, 1980: Rigby is killed in a car crash orchestrated by Margie Schneider causing people to distrust the Myles Bots and convincing Sanjay more than ever that Zachary is really Noodman in disguise * July 16, 1980: UG and a fully grown Pizza Dough Steve die of malnourishment * July 20, 1980: Stane's mother dies while Stane himself is abducted by Sun the Living Source * July 31, 1980: Margie Schneider is killed by a combo move from Black Ranger, Yondu Udonta and Branch and thus Stane's family is finally avenged * July 31, 1980: The Myles Bots discover the existence of the Living Source in the form of a completely chained and bound Stane Hindi * August 1, 1988: A Storm hits Linden City and claims a few lives * August 2, 1988: Creek and Ono are killed whilst DeLorco who reveals himself as the Grizzly Bear assumes reign on the planet for 11 months. * July 2, 1989: Black Ranger and Jay become founding members of the Myles Bots and assume the roles of Ono's friends Kion and Bunga in the egret's memory. * July 2, 1989: Black Ranger, Jay, Jailbreak and George Beard discover the existence of other survivors through the Flash, Mark Watney, Barry the Sausage and Shredder. * July 2, 1989: Susan Murphy is turned into Ginormica and is captured by goverment forces leading people to assume that Zachary is no longer considered to be friends with the Myles Bots nor their allies. * July 2, 1989: Roger Doofenshmirtz fails to reassume his status as mayor after Jailbreak's electric pen fell over and killed the pet of the Chancellor of Yerba and is sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Riverark Creamatory thus ending his mayorship for good. * September 1, 1989: Zachary quits being a superhero permanently while Superman heads back to Gotham City so he can defeat Steppenwolf. * September 1, 1989: Tyler Blu Gunderson is arrested by the Organization after Ice Bear's final act wound up nearly killing the Cooper family. * September 1, 1989: Arx assumes control of Linden City's government branches after anarchy plagues the town. * September 2, 1989: The Birthday Sections form a rebellion against Arx's reign and rename themselves the Resistance Movement to fit their new goals. * September 2, 1989: Blu is broken out of prison by a teenage Matt McGinnis. * September 2, 1989: Double G is elected mayor of Linden City. Category:Events Category:Duo-Franchise Events